


Пирожки

by Aratale



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratale/pseuds/Aratale
Summary: Народная мудрость гласит, что самый короткий путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через его желудок.Или через пробитую грудную клетку.





	Пирожки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina_Yudina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Yudina/gifts).

Бледен Марк довольно часто навещал Вершительницу судеб на ночных привалах, пока она носилась по Ярусам, судорожно собирая артефакты. Он приносил новости из Суда и по поводу воюющих генералов. К счастью, Архонты Войны и Тайн были заняты друг другом и на Мэйву никакого должного внимания не обращали.

Правда, появление Архонта Теней наверняка уже отметили все её спутники, но пока молчали. То ли разумно полагали, что лучше не лезть во взаимоотношения Вершительницы судеб и палача Суда, то ли не могли подобрать подходящих слов.

Возможно, именно поэтому на одном из ночных привалов к ней подсела Фуга с совершенно невозмутимым видом и со словесной изящностью зверолюда как бы невзначай начала:

— Босс, а у тебя хорошие отношения с палачом Тунона.

— Неплохие, — уклончиво ответила Мэйва, кинув на Алую Фурию подозрительный взгляд.

Лантри подсел ближе к костру, перебирая свои записи и делая какие-то правки, сверяясь с записями на собственных руках.

— Ну, он не пытается тебя убить и, вроде как, не против твоей компании. Да и ты его не особо боишься, — перечислила она и, хмыкнув, поглядела прямо на Вершительницу. — Так вот, как это тебя так угораздило?

— Хм… — она улыбнулась, раздумывая над чем-то и прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. — Слышала когда-нибудь поговорку, что путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через его желудок?

— По-моему, самый короткий путь — пробить грудь, — с сомнением ответила та. — Или… Постой, ты хочешь сказать, что просто прикормила его?

— Вроде того, — она весело фыркнула, не став отрицать. — Пирожком сманила. Ну, знаешь, он был злой, голодный и одинокий, моё доброе чуткое сердце и не выдержало. Это был важный этап наших с ним взаимоотношений. Лантри, пожалуйста, не пиши это.

Алая Фурия нервно рассмеялась.

— Но это важно, Вершительница, — возразил он, дописывая строчку.

— Лантри, строки на бумаге не смогут передать всей степени иронии и сарказма. Пожалуйста, не записывай этот разговор.

— Не беспокойся, Вершительница, я обязательно допишу это в скобках.

— Лантри, когда Архонт Теней это прочтёт, а он прочтёт, уверяю, то первым делом он пойдёт к тебе разбираться.

Книгочей посмотрел на записи, вздохнул и старательно зачеркнул несколько строк.

— Пожалуй, некоторые вещи не стоит включать в Хронику, — раздосадованно подытожил он.

— Я тоже так думаю, — миролюбиво кивнула Мэйва.

— Обалдеть! — Фуга всплеснула руками, посмеиваясь. — Прикормила она Архонта Теней пирожками!

— Вы потише только и не особо болтайте об этом, ага…

Лантри понятливо кивнул на эти слова, Фуга только нервно улыбнулась.

— Да кому скажешь — не поверят! Врёшь же наверняка!

— Верить или нет — это уже твоё дело, — хмыкнула Мэйва, подкинув веточку в огонь и едва заметно улыбаясь.

Прикормила. Это ж надо такое слово подобрать, а? Марк будет в бешенстве, если узнает про этот разговор. Определённо.

***

На самом деле первая их почти личная встреча прошла весьма несуразно.

Стоял совсем поздний вечер, когда она вернулась в здание Суда из города, притащив с собой купленных в пекарне пирожков. Судейская кухня, конечно, отличалась сытной и вкусной едой, но вот всяких изысков на ней не водилось. Не для учеников, по крайней мере.

Завернув за угол, Мэйва наткнулась на целующуюся парочку учеников, которые тут же отпрянули друг от друга, стоило им заметить её. А следом накрыло странное ощущение чужого присутствия. Будто кто-то рядом стоит и смотрит, и тени словно ожили, приобрели собственную волю.

Мэйва зябко поёжилась и глянула на парочку, пытаясь припомнить, где их видела. На лекциях последних точно были. Вероятно, кто-то из новичков, приведённых несколько дней назад. И, судя по запаху вина и паре бутылок, валяющихся на полу, они не совсем трезвые.

— Шли бы вы отсюда, — буркнула она мрачно. В их поведении не было ничего такого, конечно. В конце концов, большая часть учеников уже взрослые люди. Но пьяными посреди коридора, по которому часто ходят, — это не дело. Непуганые наивные люди.

— А то что, сдашь нас?

— О да, прямо сейчас побегу будить старших Вершителей и вытряхивать их из-под одеяла, — фыркнула она ядовито, а потом более серьёзно продолжила. — Идите отсюда, если не хотите наткнуться на разные неприятные встречи.

Молодой парень, которому вряд ли двадцать лет есть, хотел что-то сказать и даже успел открыть рот, но посмотрел куда-то за спину Мэйвы и тут же закрыл рот, отступив на шаг и наткнувшись спиной на свою подругу.

— О, надо же. Сколько учеников разом решили погулять ночью, — раздался за спиной насмешливый голос, от которого по спине пробежали мурашки. Незнакомые ученики вмиг побледнели и, кажется, даже протрезвели. — И что такая бесстрашная компания делает здесь в такой час?

Мэйва сглотнула и медленно повернулась, лихорадочно соображая, как бы незаметно сбежать куда подальше.

« — Главное не заорать, » — почему-то подумала она, глядя в клубящуюся тьму и яркие золотистые глаза. Архонт Теней появлялся из ночного мрака плавно и неспешно, глядя на испуганных учеников с лёгким любопытством.

— А мы… Мы это… — пролепетала незнакомая ученица. — П-просто з-заблудились немного, Архонт, и не заметили, как стемнело. И решили, ну… Найти кого-нибудь.

Мэйва обречённо закрыла глаза на пару секунд, понимая, что более глупой отмазки придумать сложно. Разве что сказать, что ловили вора, который не иначе как от большого ума решил ограбить здание Суда. А бутылки — это просто антураж такой, да.

— Нашли. Легче стало? — он насмешливо приподнял одну бровь и глянул на только что вернувшуюся из города Мэйву.

— Доброй ночи, Архонт, — вежливо поздоровалась она, стараясь скромно улыбаться, а не нервно скалиться, и спросила первое, что пришло на ум: — Пирожок не хотите?

Кажется, от подобной наглости офигели все, включая саму Мэйву. А под ошарашенным и откровенно недружелюбным взглядом золотистых глаз она уже мысленно попрощалась с жизнью и, решив, что наглость города берёт, улыбнулась чуть шире, добавив:

— Они свежие.

Кто-то из двух учеников подавился воздухом. Мэйва затаила дыхание, напряжённо наблюдая за действиями палача и ощущая, как по спине стекает холодный пот. Архонт Теней склонил голову набок, разглядывая её со смесью любопытства и явно желания придушить, причём последнего явно больше.

— Вот это наглость, — сказал он с почти восхищением, криво ухмыльнувшись и почти сразу поморщившись, будто его резко дёрнули, презрительно фыркнул. — Или дурость. Мы ещё поговорим, девчонка.

После чего отступил в тени и исчез.

Мэйва выдохнула сквозь сжатые зубы, чувствуя, как её бьёт мелкая дрожь. Кажется, похороны откладываются на неопределённый срок. Стоять под убийственным взглядом Архонта Теней было неприятно, но вряд ли она сама смотрела бы по-другому на идиота, который предлагает почти в полночь пирожки. Хотя нет, она бы ещё пальцем у виска покрутила.

Кстати об идиотах…

— Вы два дебила, — оповестила она оставшихся стоять учеников Суда мгновенно севшим голосом, недобро сверкнув глазами. — Почитайте правила внимательнее и сходите в город, нечего всех вокруг подставлять.

И прежде, чем ученики успели что-либо сказать, пошла дальше в свою комнату.

Несколько дней после она мучилась от неприятного ощущения чужой слежки и того, что её вполне могут наказать за глупое поведение. Однако никакого наказания не последовало и при следующей случайной встрече Архонт Теней вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало. Мэйва даже не знала, радоваться этому или беспокоиться ещё больше, но пришла к выводу, что, наверное, спустя несколько сотен лет начинаешь ценить такие дурацкие ситуации.

Второй раз, когда он застал её с купленными пирожками, произошёл значительно позже, и к тому моменту они уже не раз пересекались в ночном здании Суда и не раз говорили.

Марк соткался из теней неожиданно и резко, отчего Мэйва едва не подавилась куском пирожка.

— Добрый вечер, — чуть склонив голову, поприветствовала она Архонта. — Пирожок хочешь?

— Ты ещё скажи, что сама их готовила.

Мэйва смущённо отвела взгляд в сторону и пошаркала носком сапога. Вообще-то готовить пирожки она не умела. Зато могла сварганить сырники. Но не признаваться же в сомнительных кулинарных талантах, правильно?

Бледен Марк, судя по удивлённо поднятым бровям, либо расценил всё правильно, либо наоборот, в корне неверно.

— Ну-у, обычно на кухню учеников не пускают… — неуверенно протянула она, но замолчала, решив, что подобное пояснение ничего не пояснит.

— Хочу тебя расстроить, туда и Вершителей не пускают. Обычно, — он усмехнулся и, подумав над чем-то, кивнул сам себе. — Ладно, с чем там у тебя пирожки? Яд растительный или животный? К чему мне готовиться и от чего готовить противоядие?

— С капустой, — бесхитростно ответила она, даже не думая обижаться. — И рыбой, думаю, что с форелью. Они не круглые.

— Сама свою капусту ешь, — буркнул он недовольно.

Мэйва хмыкнула, протянув ему пирожок с рыбой. Отчего-то весь этот разговор вызывал острое желание рассмеяться, но она держалась.

— Тогда сам с рыбой ешь, — фыркнула она. Он взял из её рук предложенную еду, придирчиво покрутил, понюхал и осторожно попробовал, словно действительно опасаясь, что внутри может быть яд. Мэйва, украдкой наблюдавшая за ним, озадачено почесала щёку. Может, уже был не самый удачный опыт, пытались отравить не раз? Скорее всего.

Мэйва задумчиво поглядела на свой недоеденный пирожок.

— А как часто вообще Вершителей травят?

Архонт Теней подавился и сдавленно закашлялся.

— С чего такие вопросы, детка? — поинтересовался он, прокашлявшись.

— Ну, ты сам про яды начал вообще-то. Вот я и спрашиваю.

— Хм… — он помолчал немного, доев и разглядывая блюдо с пирожками, а потом вытащил ещё один. — Не часто, но случаи бывали.

— М, блеск, — оптимистично хмыкнула она и принялась доедать.

А купленная еда в тот вечер быстро кончилась.

***

С тех пор прошло немало времени и много всякого успело случиться.

Бледен Марк довольно часто навещал Вершительницу судеб на ночных привалах, пока она носилась по Ярусам, судорожно собирая артефакты. Порой Бледен Марк приходил просто поговорить, порой он приносил новости из Суда и по поводу воюющих генералов. Зачастую он просто наблюдал из теней, но Мэйва молчала по этому поводу, полагая, что это и к лучшему.

Этой ночью он пришёл снова, не прошло и часа после того, как она сдала свой ночной пост Барику.

— Пойдём, погуляем, малышка, — ещё даже не до конца соткавшись из теней, предложил он.

— Куда? — поинтересовалась Мэйва, несколько опешив от такого внезапного напора.

— В парочку интересных местечек, — он хитро усмехнулся, едва щуря золотистые глаза, в которых плясали весёлые искорки.

— А конкретнее? — подозрительно прищурилась Вершительница судеб. — Я оттуда вернусь живой-то?

— Детка, не будь занудой, — фыркнул он. — Тебе понравится, обещаю.

— А…

— И я верну тебя назад, если что-то случится, — перебил он, закатив глаза. — Не будь такой недоверчивой.

— Действительно, сначала все преподаватели говорят на каждом углу, чтобы я никому не доверяла, а потом удивляются, что это я такая недоверчивая стала…

— И не ворчи как старик. Оставь это Тунону и Рогалусу.

— А Адъюдикатор ворчит? — уточнила она удивлённо, накидывая плащ и прихватывая корзину с купленной недавно едой. — Мне казалось, это не в его стиле.

— О, детка, ты просто плохо знаешь этого старика, — он весело ухмыльнулся, показав ровные белые зубы. А потом протянул ей руку. — Его ворчание обладает совершенно непередаваемой формой занудной пресности. Если тебе повезёт, то ты не узнаешь, каково это — выслушивать его и пытаться не уснуть от скуки.

Мэйва улыбнулась, шагнув вперёд, и взяла его за руку. В следующий миг всё вокруг укуталось холодной тьмой, пробирающей до костей.

А спустя почти один удар сердца они оказались на затенённой узкой площадке, поросшей низкой травой, с которой открывался вид на незнакомый ночной город, залитый лунным светом. В воздухе витал запах мокрой земли.

Вершительница судеб осмотрелась. Многие каменные здания были увиты плющами, отчего создавалось ощущение, будто город постепенно тонет в тёмной зелени.

— Где мы?

— Значительно восточнее Ярусов, — хмыкнул в ответ Марк. — Не самый крупный город, но довольно старый.

Он прислонился спиной к стене. Мэйва предпочла встать рядом, рассудив, что так безопаснее. В наблюдении за ночными городами есть своя прелесть, но она сомневалась, что Марк привёл сюда только для этого.

Меж тем, внизу, на площадке, собралось две группы людей. У одной из групп было несколько ящиков, и, кажется, их они собирались продавать.

— О-о, я знаю того мужика, — Мэйва указала в сторону главаря одной из групп, которого подпустили к ящикам и показывали содержимое.

— Да? Не думал, что у тебя есть подобные знакомства.

Она почувствовала, как Бледен Марк напрягся.

— Это было не самое приятное знакомство, — она поморщилась. — Он с бандой караваны грабил. Большую часть людей убивали, а девушек, которые в живых оставались, насиловали и убивали. Мне повезло, сумела сбежать до того, как до меня добрались с подобными намерениями, но сломанная рука и рёбра не прибавляют желания вступить в бой с двумя десятками людей. А сейчас, я так понимаю, занимается контрабандой? И что-то мне подсказывает, что в ящиках не сладкие булочки. А жаль!

Марк чуть сузил глаза, касаясь пальцами перевязи с кинжалами и раздумывая над чем-то, наблюдая за происходящим внизу. Вершительница молчала, присматриваясь и силясь понять, что может быть в ящиках.

— Хочешь его сердце?

Мэйва удивлённо посмотрела на Архонта Теней и столкнулась с его внимательным и серьёзным взглядом.

— Пожалуй, — не стала отрицать она, решив не уточнять, что выдрала бы это самое сердце собственными руками. Впрочем, судя по ухмылке палача, он и так всё понял. — Ты знал, что они придут или тебе нужен был свидетель?

— Иначе не звал бы, малышка, — он с обманчивой ленцой наблюдал за начинающимся боем. — Смотри внимательно.

Она не ответила, тоже следя за ходом событий. Мирно сделка, конечно же, не закончилась, и обе группы увязли в драке. Впрочем, «покупатели» явно выигрывали: у них большую часть врагов расстреливала лучница яркими алыми стрелами из явно необычного лука.

— Артефакт? — уточнила Мэйва, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям.

— Возможно, — отозвался Бледен Марк, а тени вокруг стали чёрными-чёрными, напоминая скорее текущую тьму. И, стоило драке завершиться, а победителям забрать свой «приз», как Архонт Теней взял Вершительницу за руку и мир снова укутался тьмой.

На это раз они оказались на небольшой каменной площадке, с которой открывался прекрасный вид на старые каменные руины, густо увитые цветущим плющом, чей сладковатый запах витал в воздухе, и заросшие мхом. Бледный лунный свет придавал пейзажу какой-то нереальности и блестел в чёрной воде озера, в которое частично провалился заброшенный город.

— Где мы теперь?

— Южнее прошлого места, — ответил Марк. — Довольно старые руины, но всё ещё не разрушились до конца. Почти пять столетий уже стоят так.

Он сел на край площадки, свесив ноги вниз. Мэйва, подумав, устроилась рядом.

— Пирожок хочешь? — спросила она.

Он усмехнулся.

— Что, сама приготовила?

— Ох, меня радует, что ты всё ещё такого высокого мнения о моих навыках готовки, но ты меня переоцениваешь, — ответила она. — Могу пообещать, что как только начну учиться, буду приносить тебе все результаты.

— Сомнительная честь, — не обрадовался он подобной перспективе, видимо, прекрасно понимая, что эти самые результаты по первости вряд ли будут отличаться съедобностью. — Я учту твои слова. Если отравлюсь, в первую очередь буду разбираться с тобой.

— Я конечно не повар, но мои умения не настолько плохи, — наигранно оскорбилась она и тут же весело фыркнула, улыбнувшись, когда мужчина взял первый попавшийся пирожок из корзины и принялся наигранно придирчиво разглядывать.

— С чем они хоть?

— Творог, — пожала она плечами. — В каких-то ещё, вроде, клюква, но я не уверена, в каких именно. Кажется, вон в тех кругленьких.

— Откуда ты их только берёшь… — он покачал головой, выбирая без опаски из предложенного наиболее приглянувшийся.

— Контрабандой достаю, как иначе-то, — с невозмутимым видом ответила она, сдержав смешок.

— Контрабанда пирожков? — с непередаваемым выражением уточнил он.

— Ну да, а как иначе-то? Контрабандой, прямо из пекарен под покровом ночи их доставляют специально обученные люди по доставке.

Марк хохотнул.

— А, ясно всё с тобой, маленькая врушка, — доброжелательно фыркнул он, после чего переставил корзинку с едой в другую сторону и притянул Мэйву к себе, обхватив за плечи: — Храни свои маленькие секретки, если хочешь. В следующий раз прихвати ещё с мясом.

— Если будут, — с серьёзным видом кивнула она, устраиваясь поудобнее у него под боком. Марк большой, тёплый, сильный, и греться рядом с ним одно удовольствие.

Да и само место довольно спокойное, но какое-то знакомое ощущение не давало никак покоя. Словно самая земля этого места вобрала в себя какую-то мощную магию.

— Тут тихо, — она прислушалась к собственным ощущениям. — И странно.

Марк искоса поглядел на неё.

— Ну, как в Пепельной Глуши, только… По-другому, — неумело попыталась объяснить она свои ощущения. — Здесь убили Архонта?

Архонт Теней одобрительно улыбнулся.

— Растёшь в своих силах, детка, и всё такая же догадливая. Да, один Архонт и несколько экзархов тут встретили свой конец. Догадаешься, каких?

— М-м, — она сосредоточилась на собственных чувствах, пытаясь поймать и определить постоянно ускользающее ощущение, но потом покачала головой. — Нет, не смогу. Пока что, по крайней мере. Но во-он там, — она указала почти доеденным пирожком в сторону какого-то крупного обвалившегося здания. Только несколько колонн и остались стоять, — будто бы магия сильнее.

Бледен Марк задумчиво кивнул и усмехнулся.

— Научишься. А как научишься — скажешь.

Мэйва спорить не стала, чувствуя, как тёплая ладонь переместилась с плеча на талию.

— А пирожок ещё дай.

Он фыркнул, но просьбу выполнил, заодно прихватив и себе. Вершительница довольно прищурилась, откусывая кусок, и улыбнулась, подумав, что тот момент, когда он впервые принял еду из её рук, действительно стал важным этапом в их отношениях.

И почти не удивилась, обнаружив следующим утром у себя в палатке вырванное человеческое сердце на блюде.


End file.
